List of Netflix's Villains' defeat/Gallery
Films stupid death.png|Stupid's death sfdfds.png|Wheezy's death ertter.png|Smarty's death uyiiuy.png|Greasy's death poipoi.png|Psycho's death Doom's_death.jpg|Judge Doom's death Batman-movie-screencaps_com-12063.jpg|Bob the Goon's death Batman-movie-screencaps_com-13277.jpg|One of the Joker's goons' death Batman-movie-screencaps_com-13901.jpg|The Joker's death (Batman) Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death Batman-returns-disneyscreencaps_com-13551.jpg|Max Shreck's death Batman-returns-disneyscreencaps_com-13638.jpg|The Penguin's death (Batman Returns) Berkeley_Beetle_thumbelina-disneyscreencaps_com-8688.jpg|Berkeley Beetle's deafet Grundel_Toad's_defeat.jpg|Grundel Toad's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8822.jpg|Mr. Mole's defeat pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6388.jpg|The Leopard Seal's defeat Drake's_death.jpg|Drake's death Batman-forever-movie-screencaps_com-13474.jpg|Two-Face's death Batman-forever-movie-screencaps_com-13770.jpg|The Riddler's defeat Sidd_Philips.jpg|Sid's deafet Toystory-disneyscreencaps_com-8412.jpg|Scud's deafet jumani-movie-screencaps.com-10974.jpg|Van Pelt's deafet Batman-robin-movie-screencaps_com-12874.jpg|Bane's defeat, later presumed death (Batman & Robin) Batman-robin-movie-screencaps_com-13868.jpg|Poison Ivy's defeat (Batman & Robin) Batman-robin-movie-screencaps_com-13929.jpg|Mr. Freeze's rehabilitation Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-3381.jpg|Termites' death Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8495.jpg|General Mandible's death parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-13340.jpg|Meredith Blake's deafet Prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-7863.jpg|Hotep and Huy's defeat Prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-10297.jpg|Rameses' Soldiers' defeat Prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-10561.jpg|Rameses II's defeat Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-3186.jpg|Sabor's death tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8854.jpg|Clayton's men defeats Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8499.jpg|Clayton's death Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-4117.jpg|Velociraptor's defeat dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg|Carnotaur s deaths dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8436.jpg|Kron's death Road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-7776.jpg|Statue Jaguar's death Road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-9052.jpg|Tzekel-Kan's defeat , Hernán Cortés and his soldiers' rehabilitation Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9150.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy's defeat Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9160.jpg|Mr. Tweedy's despair Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-6187.jpg|Monsieur Hood and the merry men's defeat Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9279.jpg|Lord Farquaad's death Larry_Quinn's_defeat.png|Larry Quinn's deafet liloandstitch_618.jpg|Captain Gantu's despair (1st film) Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg|Fairy Godmother's death Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9644.jpg|Prince Charming's defeat (Shrek 2) spider-man-21-movie-screencaps.com-14147.jpg|Doctor Octopus' death Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3977.jpg|Frankie's death Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg|Don Lino's rehabilitation Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9443.jpg|Luca and Sharks' rehabilitation Loladefeat.jpg|Lola's despair Victor.png|Victor's presumed defeat Jacker.png|Boat Jacker's defeat spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7475.jpg|Cyclops' defeat Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8120.jpg|Dennis' presumed death Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton's defeat (1st Film) Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12515.jpg|Syndrome's death Batman-begins-movie-screencaps.com-14831.jpg|Ra's al Ghul's death chickenlittle440.jpg|Foxy Loxy's despair Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2711.jpg|Nana's defeat (Madagascar) Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|The Fossas' defeat Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8751.jpg|Victor Quartermaine's defeat Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg|Philip's defeat Nugent's_defeat.jpg|Nugent's despair Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpg|Vincent's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Gladys Sharp's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8392.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant's defeat Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-8755.jpg|Rapunzel's defeat Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-9267.jpg|Prince Charming's death (Shrek the Third) Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank Evans' defeat Reggie_Belafonte_.jpg|Reggie Belafonte's defeat Vincent's_defeat_in_Bee_Movie.jpg|Vincent's defeat (Bee Movie) Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg|Layton T. Montgomery's defeat Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9737.jpg|Ken's despair Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9260.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff's defeat Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9295.jpg|Sour Kangaroo and The Wickershams' rehabilitations Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9540.jpg|Tai Lung's death Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-4929.jpg|Hawk's defeat (Tinker Bell) Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat (Tinker Bell) Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-10158.jpg|Agent's defeat Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-10302.jpg|Dr. Calico's defeat Space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg |Zartog's death Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8892.jpg|Shark's death Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9148.jpg|Makungaand Nana's defeat (Madgascar 2) Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9090.jpg|FLDSMDFR's death Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9788.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne's presumed death Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9222.jpg|Alien Robots' death Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9664.jpg|Gallaxhar and Computer's death Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9962.jpg|Derek Dietl's defeat How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9880.jpg|Red Death's death Open-season3-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg|Doug's rehabilitation Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9714.jpg|Fifi's death Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's defeat (Shrek Forever After) Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Tighten's defeat hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-8740.jpg|Hansel and Gretel's defeat Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg|Morty and McGurk's rehabilitation Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9281.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare's defeat Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat Cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-8901.jpg|Chester V's minions defeat Cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg|Chester V's death Hansjailed.jpg|Hans's defeat Dukeofweseltondefeat.png|The Duke of Weselton and his thugs' defeat and despair. Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps com-8093.jpg Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps com-8097.jpg monsters-university-disneyscreencaps_com-8523.jpg|Randy's defeat and despair. monsters-university-disneyscreencaps_com-9186.jpg|Johnny J. Worthington, III and Roar Omega Roar Team's defeat Rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10094.jpg|Loggers' defeat Rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10612.jpg|Big Boss' death Rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10707.jpg|Nigel and Gabi's defeat (2nd Film) Politea's_death.jpg|Politea's death Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-1074.jpg|Girl Scout's defeat Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7190.jpg|Street Rats’ deaths Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7210.jpg|Rat’s death Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8325.jpg|Fingers and Lucky's defeats Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8534.jpg|Knuckles’ defeat Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg|King's defeat Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7500.png|Midnight Sparkle's rehabilitation Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg|Principal Cinch's defeat and despair Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-7353.jpg|The Pirate Crew's defeat Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Zarina's rehabillitation Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|James Hook's defeat 82_054.png|Millicent's defeat Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-921.jpg|Hawks' defeat (Tinker Bell and The Legends of The Neverbeast) Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7100.jpg|Scout Fairies' defeats Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7923.jpg|Nyx's rehabillitation Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg|Principal Cinch's defeat and despair Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9196.jpg|Bat Cronies' defeat Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Bela's defeat IMG_20170829_222511.jpg|Mr. Greene's deafet Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9352.jpg|Shangri Llama's rehabilitation Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|Gavin, Roger and Gertie's rehabilitation Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10675.jpg|Te-Ka's despair Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Tamatoa's defeat IMG_20170814_210656.jpg|Regine Le Haut's deafet Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2485.jpg|Rudolph's despair Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_2318.jpg|Percival J. Muldoon's defeat Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_2326.jpg|Gunther and Heather's deafet Thaddeus&Rufus7.jpg|Thaddeus and Rufus' defeat|link=Thaddeus&Rufus7.jpg TV Shows Nightmare Moon's defeat.png Queen Chrysalis' Defeat.png King Timberwolf Explodes 3 S3E09.png Discord's defeat (from The Return of Harmony Part 2).png King Sombra's defeat and death.png Twilight puts her hoof on Starlight; Starlight smiles S5E26.png Bandicam_2017-08-18_17-24-51-272.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton's defeat (in Plankton!) SpongeBob_SquarePants_Mrs._Puff_in_Jail.png|Mrs. Puff's defeat Screenshot_2016-03-23_at_1.54.38_PM.png|Bubble Bass' defeat OH_NO_NOT_THE_FOOT!.png|Sheldon J. Plankton's defeat (In Sleppy Time) Imitation_krabs_007.png|Sheldon J. Plankton's defeat (In Imitation krabs) Planktons_Defeat.png|Sheldon J. Plankton's defeat (in Company Picnic) Mr_krabs_defeat.jpg|Eugene Harold Krabs' deafet IMG_0015.JPG|Sheldon J. Plankton's deafet (In Gramma's secret recipe) IMG_0016.JPG|Eugene Harold Krabs' deafet in (the cent of money) IMG_0017.JPG|Karen 2's death Screenshot_20180113-123937.png|Stormy's defeat (Season 1) Screenshot_20180113-124002.png|Darcy's defeat (Season 1) Screenshot_20180113-124020.png|Icy's defeat (Season 1) Winx_Club_-_Episode_126_(9).jpg|Pepe's defeat Lord_Darkar's_death.png|Lord Darkar's death ScreenCapture_17.03.14_11-06-24.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Gailbreak) Heart_of_parkness_00304.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeats (in Heart of Parkness) Heart_of_parkness_00305.jpg|Fisher Biskit's defeat (in Heart of Parkness) Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h43m05s253.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Bakers and Fakers) Screenshot_2017-10-08_at_7.46.33_AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Winter Wonder Wha...) Screenshot_2017-11-25_at_10.06.21_AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Guilt Tripping) McKenna_Nicole_gets_Breakdowned.png|McKenna Nicole's defeat Biskit_Twins_Defeated.png|Biskit Twins' defeat Short Films Gray_Dragon's_defeat.jpg|Stone Dragon's death Farquaad_Ghost's_Death.jpg|Ghost of Lord Farquaad's death (Shrek 4-D) Madagascar-penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.jpg|Mr. Chew's defeat Mutant-pumpkins-disneyscreencaps.com-2428.jpg|Mutant Pumpkins' death Mutant-pumpkins-disneyscreencaps.com-3795.jpg|Zombie Carrots' death Sugar's_defeat.jpg|Sugar's death Rumpelstiltskin_gets_coal.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's defeat (Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular) Button-of-doom-disneyscreencaps.com-1255.jpg|Mega-Megamind's death Le_chuchoteur.png|Le Chuchoteur's death Category:Gallery Category:Villains Galleries